A Titan in the Making
by Fallen Dreamer
Summary: A new girl comes to the city and has a past that a known Titan may be apart of. The team gets closer, battles get tougher, and certain relationships become interesting... Give it a chance and please read and review!
1. Kaleal Frost

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans, DC Comics, or anything else affiliated with them! **

**Author's Notes: I've worked really hard on this fanfic so please, please, please review; even if it's a simple "It was good" would make my day! Go easy on me though, this is my first Teen Titans fic after all...**

**CHAPTER ONE**

I walked slowly down the sidewalk, my boot heels clicking smartly. The nights were cooler than normal causing me to wear my long leather jacket. Its edges drug the ground; I was short, I admitted it. Tonight was quiet; the streets dark from the lamps being knocked out. I saw everything clearly though; the moon was shining bright enough. My long black hair blew into my face, making me take a band and pull it back into a simple ponytail.

I had been walking for awhile now. I think I was in a new city, Jump City as a matter of fact. Everyone knew about Jump City, the city with the Teen Titans. Their picture was on the front page of every newspaper I had gotten my hands on. Was I jealous? Hell yes. I spent my free time working for others benefit and barely got a "thank you." Yeah, I was just a normal human girl, no powers, but so was Robin. And from what I'd read and heard, he was the leader of the team. I still didn't get how that worked out. It might have been my image... I didn't exactly look like a good guy in my black leather pants, bodice, gloves, tall black boots, and of course my dark make-up... Maybe I should try letting up on the leather... But that girl Raven, I think that was her name, didn't look like a good guy either. In any case, I loved the way I looked. My body was in tip top condition. Courtesy of my martial arts training and gymnastics classes I was made to take when I was younger. I had heard that Robin had undergone training too and that made me smile for some reason.

I shifted my backpack to my other shoulder. Holding only the few clothes that I possessed and some other small things; it wasn't that heavy. I looked down the dark street, hearing alarms going off in the distance. That reminded me of home, well my old home. I hadn't been there in a long time and didn't plan on returning anytime soon. There was nothing for me in Gotham City. Not anymore.

I turned around when I heard footsteps coming close. It was a man and he was running right at me. I hesitantly stepped over to give him room on the sidewalk.

As he ran past, his arm jotted out hitting me into the building next to me. _What the hell? _I thought, rubbing my scraped shoulder. I looked on the ground for my bag realizing what had happened. "Oh. I know he didn't!" I said aloud, running the way he had taken off.

My breath caught a bit when the cold air hit my lungs. I saw him dart right and I followed not too far behind. I turned to see him at the end of the dark alleyway. "Hey!" I shouted angrily.

The man stopped his attempts at trying to climb the cyclone fence. He turned to me, then looked down at my backpack he held in his hands, grinning.

"Yeah! I believe you just nicked something of mine!" I yelled at the man.

"You better watch who you talk to like that," the man said, moving closer to me.

The closer he came, the bigger he seemed. Size didn't matter to me though. The bigger they were, the harder they fell. "And you better watch who you steal from!"

I heard scuffling behind me and turned around. There were three men blocking my only way out. _Great. _I took off my long leather jacket and threw it into a corner knowing this wasn't going to be easy. I had been exposed to many encounters like this before. Hell, I got paid for teaching people like these a lesson back in Gotham. Maybe I would continue to do that here; it certainly paid well...

They were each carrying a bag. _The alarms... _It finally clicked. "You're who the cops are after."

"The...t-the T-t-teen T-titans! They're on their way!" One of the men said, looking frantically back and fourth.

"And the Teen Titans I guess," I rolled my eyes.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Another man said looking at me only once.

The mere sound of movement was all the warning I had. I dropped to the ground, kicking out towards the pair of feet just behind me. His grunt told me he went down. I got to my feet, seeing two of the men out of the corner of my eyes coming towards me. "Don't even," I spat. Doing a running hand spring, I swung both of my legs coming down in either of their chests. I fell with them. When I tried to get up, one grabbed my ankle. I twisted, my other boot clad foot hitting him firmly under the jaw. I jumped up as soon as I felt his grip on me go slack. The man that I had kicked the feet out from under was trying to climb up the fence again. "Oh no you don't!" I ran over and pulled him back by the collar of his shirt. He fell flat, and I put a boot on his throat. "Give me my pack." The man tried to move out from under me, but I stuck my boot heel deeper into his throat. He held up my bag. "Good. Now what are you supposed to say?" I lifted my head at the clatter of the two men. The third was no where to be seen. "Give me a minute," I stated to them. I turned my gaze back to the man on the ground. "Well?"

He gurgled something that didn't nearly sound like the apology I wanted, but I could pretend...

"That's what I thought. Maybe you'll try thinking before stealing next time," I said letting up on his throat. The two men at the end of the alley had closed the distance between us.

"You're just a girl," one mocked.

I smirked, ducking when he took a swing at me. "You're not supposed to hit girls. Didn't your mother teach you anything?"

The man grunted, and the other caught me before I could move away. I was thrown against the wall, and a man pressed hard against me, my arms tight between us. As I tried to pull away I felt cold metal on the side of my head, and the soft click of a safety going off. "Shit," I whispered.

"Maybe you'll try thinking before playing with the big boys next time. Wait, there won't be a next time. Too bad," the man's breath was hot on my ear.

We all stopped breathing when we heard the rumble of a motorcycle. It was getting closer. I might could use this to my advantage. "Ooh, better shoot me quietly, or else the big bad Titans might hear."

The man with the gun cursed. "Where's Greg?"

"He went to get the car," the other man not holding me said.

"Good."

"Tick tock," I said hearing the cycle get louder by the second.

"Run," one of them cried. "I am _not_ going back to prison. We need to run!"

I felt the grip on me tighten, then loosen. In a split second I dropped to the ground, scraping my cheek. I turned onto my back, watching the man point his gun to my head.

"Move one more time bitch and you die," the man said grabbing my ankle, and dragging me into the darkness, close to the fence.

"The gunshot would be loud enough for the Titans to hear. You're stupid, but you're not that stupid," I snapped. I heard the loud cycle before I saw it pass the alleyway. Lovely.

The man gave a bark of laughter. "Looks like your luck has just ran out."

Fear rather than courage pushed me into motion. The gunshot was loud, popping my ears. I immediately felt my arm burning. I rolled, wrapping my legs around his ankles and pulled. He went down, and I kicked the gun from his reach. He scrambled for it, and I jumped onto his back. Doing little good, considering I didn't weigh much at all. Tears blurred my vision from the pain in my arm, and I swung my good arm against his head, making him hit the wall. The man fell limp beneath me. I took a breath, then another. I was not going to pass out. I pressed my shoulder against the hard wall to lever myself to my feet.

The two men were coming towards me, one held the gun I had kicked. _Swell. _"What is it with guns that make you feel all powerful?" I asked before running at the man with the weapon. I jumped as he aimed. My hand landed on his wrist and I twisted. Another gunshot popped my ears, but I still only felt my arm burning. "You better be glad you suck at aiming!" I screamed, kicking him where men aren't meant to be kicked. He fell to his knees and actually let out a small whine. I felt the cold blade on my neck before I knew man number two was behind me.

"Get up!" He said to the man on the ground. "Think you can best me, bitch?" I felt him nuzzle my neck, making me cringe.

"Get away from me!" I said, but stopped moving when I felt the blade actually cut my skin.

"Now, now. Don't be hasty."

I watched as the other man got to his knees and finally stand up. He wobbled a little, but soon found his way over to me. I took that as my chance. I lifted my feet from the ground and pushed against the man in front of me, he went down and so did we. My fall was cushioned by the man behind me. Wincing, I put my bad arm against his throat, cutting off his air. I took my other hand, and twisted his wrist holding the knife until I heard the soft "pop" of it dislocating. The clanging of the metal hitting the pavement was loud. I took the blunt end of the knife, and slammed it against the man's head. His eyes rolled as he lay there unconscious.

"You, you stay where you are!"

I turned to see the last man standing with the gun unsteadily in his grip. "Are we playing fucking musical guns?" The man backed up a step, but soon stepped forward as he heard the rumble of the motorcycle coming close again. "Well, guess what? I'm the only one that hasn't had a turn," that was the only warning I gave him. I did a high kick to his hand, knocking the annoying piece of metal from his grasp. He started to run into the street and I followed. He tripped and fell onto the pavement, and I sprang, my knee landing between his shoulder blades. He grunted and held his hands up. "Who do you think I am? The freaking police?"

"What do you want?" He asked.

I saw the bright light of the motorcycle coming. "I want you to sit here and look pretty. Got it?" I took his mumble as a yes. "Now, I'm fixing to get off you. Are you going to try and run?" The man shook his head. "Good," I slowly got to my feet. I rummaged in my backpack, pulling out the first thing I felt. I tore the white T-shirt, and wrapped it around my bleeding arm, wincing when the pain hit me. I wasn't sure if the bullet had gone through or not, but it sure felt like it. I tied the clothing tight, and swung my bag over my shoulder.

I started walking down the street, glancing toward one the bags that were most likely filled with money. I couldn't believe I was actually thinking about grabbing some of its contents. I passed by the bag, and almost fell into the brick wall. The bright headlight of the cycle blinded me, and I put a hand up to shield my eyes. I watched through my fingers as a figure came between me and the light.

"Are you okay?" It was a male voice.

I didn't like men at the moment. "Leave me alone. I'm going to pass out," was the last thing I remembered saying.

* * *

"Do you know her?"

"I... I don't know."

"Then why did you bring her back here?"

The voices sounded far away until I sat up abruptly as pain raced up my arm. I felt a soft but hard pressure pushing me back down. I wiped the tears from my eyes so I could see something other than blurred images. "My God," I whispered. Looking down on me was the Teen Titans. How ironic. The masked boy Robin and who I believed to be Cyborg held each of my shoulders.

"Hold her still," a dark girl said rubbing alcohol on my arm, making me jerk.

"Stop it. That hurts!" I tried to wriggle out of the arms pressing against me. "I'm fine."

A green boy turned up next to the girl that appeared to be Raven. "You're one lucky chick."

I managed a weak smile. "That was nothing," my eyes roved over a bloody piece of cloth on a table next to Raven that must have been my T-shirt. I shuddered. Yuck.

The green boy eyed my bleeding arm with a raised eyebrow. "I'm Beast Boy."

I nodded. "I know who you are."

"Who're you?" a slightly deeper voice demanded.

I turned my head to see who I was talking to, it was Robin. "Kaleal. Kaleal Frost. I would offer you my hand, but it seems I'm unable to do so," I said sardonically. Beast Boy laughed, making me feel a little better. "How did I get here?" Beast Boy pointed to Robin. "Oh. Thanks and all, but I'm fine. I need to go," I said as I tried to move unsuccessfully.

"Hold still," Raven said to me this time.

I glanced down to see what she was doing. I watched helplessly as she finished tying up the last of the stitches along the injury. "Were those actually necessary?" I complained.

"Unless you want an opened wound, I would think so," she muttered.

"How bad is it?"

Raven looked up as I bit my lower lip. "The bullet didn't go through. It's more like a bad burn."

I sighed in relief. That was great. _Thank God that man was a bad shot. _It would probably be as good as new in a couple days.

"You took out three guys," Robin stated, almost sounding proud.

I turned back to look at him. "Yeah, so what? Was I supposed to wait for you to turn around?" I asked annoyed with his attitude. Robin reached out to touch my burning cheek and I jerked back. His eyes widened at my sudden movement. "Why do people always want to touch the things that hurt?"

Robin raised his dark eyebrows. "Where are you from?" He asked, ignoring me.

"What's with all the questions?" I asked, slightly unnerved. I physically calmed when their grasp on my shoulders fell away. I looked down at my stitched and now bandaged arm. "Good job."

Raven looked up surprised. "Uh, thanks."

"Anytime. Now," I said stepping off of the table smoothly. "I think I'll be going."

"I'm not finished," Raven said, motioning for me to sit. I obliged, and she took out two small white bandages. Before placing it on my shoulder she cleaned my scrape with alcohol, making me cringe. She did the same with my cheek. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

I brought my cold fingers to my throat. "What about this?"

Raven lifted my chin so she could see better. "I cleaned it while you were unconscious. It's not even bleeding anymore. Just a clean slice."

"Done?" At her nod, I hopped of the table.

Robin's arm was resting on a small table filled with different things. I saw his hand shift and hit a tall bottle filled with some kind of liquid. I reached out and grabbed it before it hit the tiled floor. "I knew it," he said smirking.

My eyes widened at the mistake I had made. "What are you talking about?" I asked setting the bottle back on the table.

"You've had some kind of training. I knew a regular girl couldn't have taken down three men with weapons all by herself." His eyes narrowed. "Now who are you?"

I stepped back as his demeanor changed to one of accusation. "I already told you who I am."

He stepped forward. "Where are you from?"

I hesitated. "What's it to you?" Robin rubbed his eyes. "Gotham City," I said, moving to push past him. As his hand landed on my arm instinct kicked in. I grabbed his wrist with my good hand, and pulled him over my shoulder. I fell to a crouch, ready for him to fight back. But he didn't. He had landed on his feet, though he wore a look of amazement. I stood, feeling stupid that I had actually tried to best a martial arts master. "I don't like it when people touch me."

"I noticed," Robin replied. "Gotham City, huh?"

I peered at the other Titans in the room. They were visibly settling themselves, realizing that I wasn't a threat. "Yeah. Same as you."

"So you've read about me?" Robin said actually smiling. He held out a gloved hand, then peered at my arm. He awkwardly held out his left hand instead. "I'm Robin."

I smiled back, glad he hadn't taken my throwing him over my shoulder personally. I held out my right hand, not caring about the pain it would cause. Our gloves squeaked slightly as both of our grips tightened. "I know who you are, I remember you. Batman and Robin hit the headline news."

Robin let go of my hand first. "Yeah, that was a long time ago," he turned to his bewildered friends. "This is Cyborg and Raven," Robin motioned to the other titans. "You've already met Beast Boy." I nodded to them respectively. My eyes jerked when a door opened and new light fell into the already bright room. "And this is Starfire."

The alien girl came close to me. "Hello, friend. Welcome!"

I smiled at her forwardness. "Hi. I'm Kaleal."

"It is most pleasant to meet you!"

"Uh, same," I smiled, glad she wasn't trying to hug me. "Um, thanks for everything, but I've got to go now," I said into the silence. I searched for my bag, spotting it beside Raven. I walked slowly over to get it, noticing that she flinched when I brushed her arm for its strap. "Nice meeting you all," I looked to the open door. "Could someone show me the way out?"

Beast Boy came to my side. "I will."

"Wait," Robin said.

Raven stood silently, moving in close to Robin. "Don't."

"Raven..." Robin started.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't. You know what happened last time. I refuse to go through that again," Raven said, her voice bitter.

"This is different..."

"Could someone clue me in on what's going on?" I asked.

Robin looked to Raven then to the other Titans. "Would you mind waiting outside for a minute?"

I knew I was about to be evaluated by the Teen Titans, but not sure why. "Um, okay. This way?" I inclined my head to the open doorway. At their nod, I exited the room, the door sliding shut automatically behind me. I could hear voices immediately rise and fall. I leaned against the wall adjacent to the door I had come out of. My arm hurt like hell, but at least I still had one. I smiled at my own thinking. _What are you getting yourself into Kaleal? _I rubbed my forehead. I needed to leave, get out of here, away from the Titans.

I looked down the hallway to my left then my right. Left was always right. Right? I rolled my eyes and went down the hallway to my left. I quickly turned at the first chance I got. An elevator was at the end of the hall in front of me, all nice and metal like. I pressed the down button, and it beeped, then opened. When I stepped in, I looked at the many numbers. I picked 1. "That should be the first floor," I said obviously. As the doors closed I saw a flash of purple. "Uh oh," I said realizing that they had noticed I wasn't where I was supposed to be. When the elevator gave a lurch I knew what to expect when the metal doors slid open again.

The Teen Titans stood there with different expressions on each of their faces. I smiled. "Uh, hi again."

"Where do you think you're going?" Cyborg asked peering skeptically at me.

"Away from here?" I hated that it came out as a question.

"I want to ask you a few things," Robin said walking into the elevator.

"Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do," I said moving so the other Titans could come in too.

Robin ended up leading me into an open room with a big screen and couches. "Nice TV."

"Thanks," he said motioning for me to sit. "If you're from Gotham City what are you doing here?"

I was slightly taken aback by his question. "Well, I... I'm looking for someone."

Robin noticed my change of answers. "Who?"

"Not anyone you would know," I wasn't exactly lying.

"I doubt that," Robin said smugly. "I'm just going to ask you flat out, are you a good guy or a bad guy?"

I laughed. "What happens if I say bad guy?"

"We hall your butt to the police."

"And good guy?"

"I offer you an opportunity," Robin said smiling.

I returned his smile. "And what if I lie?"

Robin's smile quickly turned into a frown. "You'll regret it."

The scary thing was that I believed him. "I'm a good guy I guess."

"There is no guessing. There is a fine line between good and evil, which side of that line are you on?"

"Good," I said truthfully. I wasn't evil. I kicked evil asses.

Robin glanced over to a steaming Raven. "I had a feeling you were. How would you like to be... tested?"

I stood up. "I don't like tests."

"If you're as good as I think you are, than put those martial arts skills of yours to use. Good use," Robin said. "I'll only ask once."

"What is this? Like a chance to join your team?" I asked not believing it.

"This is simply an offer. A trial. To see if we can trust you or not. To see if you are Titan material."

I backed up. A Titan? Me? I had never thought of it. Dreamed of it maybe. "You don't know anything about me."

"That's what this whole thing is.. To find out who you are, and what you're made of," Robin said.

"What does this test consist of?"

Robin looked to his friends. "A lot of questions, among other things," he smiled.

"I could do that," I thought aloud.

"Then it's settled. Let's see... we know you're name is Kaleal Frost. You're from Gotham City. You know martial arts. And we can't forget, you're looking for someone."

"You know a lot more than most people," I admitted.

"If you're a good guy, then why didn't you stay and fight crime in Gotham?" Robin questioned, looking truly interested.

"I tried," at Robin's raised eyebrow I continued. "Batman made it quite clear that he works alone."

Robin laughed. "Really?"

It was my turn to raise my eyebrows. "Yeah. After you bailed on him, I guess he decided he wanted to stay solo. Unless he fired you?"

Robin shook his head, bypassing my question. "So where are you staying?"

I turned my gaze to floor. "I don't know."

"You don't have anywhere to go?" Beast Boy cut in.

"I'll find somewhere. It isn't a problem."

Cyborg's gaze went to my backpack. "How long have you been wandering around?"

I brought my eyes to his. "A long time."

"You could stay here!" Starfire spoke up.

"Starfire," Raven grumbled in warning, but the red-head just smiled and took my hands into hers.

"She can stay here. Right, Robin?" Starfire's eyes pleaded.

I immediately knew that there was something between Robin and Starfire. His eyes softened when they landed on her smile. "Sure, Star."

"Robin," Raven said shaking her head.

"Chill, Rae," Beast Boy said, putting a green hand on her shoulder. "If Robin trusts Kaleal, then it's cool," he gave me an encouraging smile.

I gently let go of Starfire's hands. "That's really nice of you to offer, but I wouldn't feel right. I mean trust is something that I will have to earn. Maybe some other time?"

Starfire looked disappointed, and I heard Raven sigh. "No, it's fine. I don't care."

My gaze went to Robin's and he smiled. Starfire jumped up and down with excitement. "This is most wondrous!"

"It's getting late. Want me to show you to your room?" Robin asked.

I didn't have a watch, but the moon was high in the sky. My eyes fell from the huge windows overlooking the water and city. "Sure."

"Okay, then. Follow me," Robin said walking towards the hallway.

"Night, everyone," I said somewhat uncomfortable.

"Goodnight, friend!" Starfire said with a big smile.

"G'night," the rest said in unison.

I followed Robin down the hall, the silence getting on my nerves. "So."

"So," he said.

I stopped walking and waited until he noticed. He turned at once, a questioning gaze fell on me. "What's the matter?"

"The matter is that you have no idea who I am! I could have lied about everything I was saying back there! I could trick all of you and... and hurt you or something," I said incensed. Robin's smile caught me off guard. "What?"

"I can trust you."

I sighed. "But you don't know that." I couldn't help my mind from going to the thought of my father. He was a great man. A hard worker and a respected ally. He meant everything to me, and I mean everything. He still does, even though he's not here. Trust was his most valued possession. Who knew that it would kill him in the end...

"Are you okay?"

I looked up, not realizing that he had placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Yes."

Robin removed his hand when he saw me eying it and turned back around. "Don't you have a family?"

"I did," I confessed. "Why did you quit being partners with Batman?" I asked changing the subject.

Robin gave a short laugh. "Okay, you keep your secrets, and I'll keep mine."

"Sounds fair," I said, glad he didn't ask anymore personal questions.

We walked down stairs instead of taking the elevator, I'm not sure why. Robin lead me down a dim hallway, finally stopping at a door on our left. He hesitated, then went to the door on the opposite side. "Here."

The door slid open and he waited for me to go before him. When I didn't move, he walked in and flipped on the light. It illuminated a medium sized room with a round bed. There was a small table beside the bed and a dresser in the corner, besides that the room was bare. "It's... clean."

"It's plain," Robin stated. "If you stay here long enough maybe you can change that."

I smiled. "Definitely." It was a little cold and I looked at my bare arms. "Damn it."

"What is it?"

"I left my coat in the freaking alley. I bet those rats have already found it," I groaned.

Robin shrugged. "They aren't that lucky." At my confusion he continued. "You didn't think I just picked you up and brought you here, did you?" I guess my face said I thought just that because he laughed. "Yeah, I picked you up, but not before I called the other Titans to come get those guys. I think it was Cyborg who grabbed your coat while being down there."

I sighed in relief. "Remind me to thank him later." His laughter sounded oddly familiar. That was strange...

"Well, do you have everything you need?" Robin asked, thinking my raised eyebrows were in speculation.

I held up my backpack in answer. He nodded, and went to stand by the door. "Robin?" I asked, waiting for him to turn to me before I started again. "Have we..." I took a breath, then let it out. "Would you send someone to get me in the morning? I'm not sure I could find my way out of here by myself," I finished, changing what I was going to ask.

Robin looked relieved at my question. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Teen Titans. **

**Author's Notes: Please read and review!!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Wakey, wakey!"

I groaned, pulling a thick blanket over my head. "I don't wanna."

I heard Beast Boy laugh then talk to someone in a lower tone.

"I thought you wanted a wake up call?" Came Robin's voice.

I pulled the covers down enough so I could see him. Robin was standing by the doorway alone, looking all dark and mysterious. I smiled at my own thoughts. "What time is it?"

He raised an eyebrow at my smile. "Seven."

I groaned. "Morning doesn't start until I say so."

Robin laughed, reminding me of someone. "I'm afraid it does."

"You're not going to leave me alone until I get up, are you?" I asked shoving off the warm blankets.

"Nope," he looked positively smug. Robin eyed me as I got up and went for my bag. "How did you sleep?"

I mumbled something that sounded like a word. A bathroom and shower were connected to this room, and I had taken advantage of that last night after Robin had left. I was only wearing a big T-shirt because that was all I had. "Are you going to watch me get dressed?"

Robin smiled. "I guess I'll wait outside."

I nodded my head and picked up my clothes that I had worn the night before. Once Robin had closed the door behind him, I hurriedly pulled them on. It was kind of hard with one arm working and the other...not, but I managed. Sleep hadn't happened, well maybe for an hour or so, but then I rolled onto my bad arm and had woken up in tears. Yeah, I was a baby when it came to pain.

I pulled a brush through my hair and checked my refection in the bathroom mirror. I looked good, all things considered. I didn't feel good, but I looked good. That was all that mattered. I let a sigh escape me, then went to the sliding door. It opened and I walked out, joining Robin.

"How's your arm?"

I glanced at it absently. "Eh, it's alright."

Robin smiled. "It hurts, huh?"

"You bet."

We made our way into what looked like the kitchen. The other Titans were already gathered there. Beast Boy and Cyborg were at a stove and Raven and Starfire were at the table. Starfire caught my eye and stood up, a big smile plastered on her flawless face. "Good morning, friend Kaleal! Is it not the most glorious day?"

"Morning," I decided I wouldn't comment on how "glorious" the day was. I took a seat beside her anyway and she smiled all the wider. I gave Raven a nod, which she raised her eyes to in acknowledgment.

"Morning," Cyborg and Beast Boy said in unison.

I held up a hand in return and got from my seat. Something smelled really good and I wanted to find out what it was. I went to Cyborg's side and peered beside his shoulder, not over it because I wasn't that tall... "What are you cooking?"

Cyborg grinned. "The best breakfast ever! Complete with pancakes, sausage, and bacon."

I smiled back. "Sounds great," I moved over to Beast Boy, glad I could actually look over his shoulder. "Now, what are you fixing?" He held up his pan to show me a white square. "Tofu?"

"Yep!"

I raised my eyebrows and leaned to whisper in the green boys ear. "Does his food taste like shit?" I asked, pointing to Cyborg's pan-in-hand.

Beast Boy started laughing and shaking his head.

"Um, no, Kaleal," Robin said, obviously hearing what I had whispered because he was trying to hide his snicker. "Beast Boy just doesn't eat meat."

"Oh," I said looking up at an indignant Cyborg. "My bad."

"It's okay, Shorty. Cause once you get a taste of my cooking, it's all you want!" Cyborg said surely.

I managed a smile at the familiar nickname; it just wouldn't leave me alone... "So, Robin," I said placing myself back beside Starfire. "What's on the agenda for today?"

Robin put a fist under his chin in thought. "I want to see how good you are."

"Huh?" I asked not understanding.

"In martial arts," Robin replied. "I want to see if you can lay a finger on me."

I stared at him for an instant, while what he said mulled around in my early morning brain. "Um, you want to spar?"

"Yeah."

I still just stared at him. I couldn't think of what to say. If I told him no, then he would think I was a weak. If I said yes, then he would know I was weak. It was my fault, I hadn't worked out in I don't know how long. I had gone soft. I hadn't even ran a simple mile in forever. Sad really. "Rain check?"

Robin slanted his masked eyes.

"Before you say anything," I started already knowing what he thought. "I want to train first. Get back into the whole fighting thing. Then, I will happily kick your ass."

"I'm sure," Robin said sarcastically. "We'll train first, but I doubt you'll be able to keep up with me."

I raised one eyebrow just as a plate of food was set before me. "Yum! This is mine?"

"Yep," Cyborg said, sitting on one of the chairs backwards. He looked at me expectantly.

I looked down at the plate of perfectly shaped pancakes, two slices of bacon, and one piece of sausage. It was a freaking feast. It smelled so good... I poured syrup on all of it, then cut a slice of pancake off with my fork. I brought it to my lips, holding it there so I could smile at Cyborg. When I actually ate a bite, I sighed in contentment. "It's Heaven."

"Boo-ya!" Cyborg said, shooting a triumphant fist into the air.

I laughed, while eating more. It was the best breakfast I had ever eaten, really.

* * *

Gazing at the huge screen, I jumped when the man shot his gun. I was on the couch now, watching Beast Boy kill, well re-kill zombies. How entertaining...

"Kaleal," I heard Robin say my name, but ignored him. I knew what he wanted and I didn't feel like sweating right now.

"Hey, Beast Boy. Can I play?" I asked smiling sweetly.

Beast Boy looked from the controller to me. "Uh, sure."

I grabbed the controller and listened carefully while he explained how to play. Watching Robin from the corner of my eye, I smiled and shot a zombie with a gun. "This is fun."

Beast Boy laughed and so did Cyborg who sat down on the other side of me. I could have sworn I saw a grin come across Robin... "Wait, he's getting back up," I said as the zombie I had just downed got to it's feet. "There's more coming!"

"Shoot them!"

I fumbled with the plastic in my hands. "I forgot how!"

"The yellow button!" Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled, making me jump. "Too late."

"Aw," I pouted. "If that was really me, I could have taken him down with a flick of my wrist."

"It's my turn," Cyborg said grabbing the controller I had handed to Beast Boy. "Give it to me, B.B."

I ducked as his arm went across me. "Excuse me," I said scrambling out from between them. Robin was sitting in a chair watching me and I smiled innocently at him. I knew he knew that I didn't want to train.

"Kaleal," Robin said as I passed him.

"Friend, Kaleal! Please come join our meditating," Starfire said, waving to me from beside the huge windows.

I shrugged helplessly to Robin, silently thanking the alien. I took a seat beside Raven and Starfire who were floating above the carpet. I frowned. "I can't do that."

"You do not need to float to join us," Starfire said, one eye open.

I had meditated before, but definitely not recently. My martial arts teacher would be very disappointed in me if he knew that I had stopped.

I sat cross legged and aligned my head and spine. I had to find my center and focus on it. Leaving everything else behind, my eyes slid closed. It was tough trying to tune everything out, Cyborg and Beast Boy's arguing, Robin's killer stare... everything.

I closed down all my senses and felt from the inside. It was a lot harder this time, I felt...sadness, pain, anger and something else... fear? I tried to clear my mind, find the emptiness I was looking for. _His_ eyes flashed before my mind's eye, making me gasp. My eyes flew open and I made a choking sound. Raven was staring at me with wide violet eyes. Starfire just looked confused. "I'm sorry," I whispered before standing. I brushed past Robin who had gotten to his feet when I had.

"What's wrong?" He asked following me.

"I need to take a walk," I snapped, wishing I hadn't. I wasn't mad at him, I was upset with myself.

"Leave her alone," I heard Raven command as I took the stairs down.

I burst out of Titan's Tower, the cold wind lifting up my hair. I had no idea where I was going, it just felt good to go. Why hadn't I taken the time to meditate sooner? My mind was so full of pain and sorrow that it would take me forever to empty it again. In fact I hadn't meditated since my parents had died. _No. _I thought. I hadn't meditated since _he_ had left. Dick. I hadn't thought about him in a long time.

Dick Grayson. My best friend forever. My rich, cocky assed neighbor. He had been the best friend I had ever even thought of having. We stuck together like glue, though it wasn't always like that. When my family and I had first moved into the place next to Wayne Manor, Dick was an annoying self assured prick, and that was being nice. His view of me quickly changed from one of despise to one of interest. Dick had tried to throw water balloons filled with paint at me once, and I had beat the shit out of him afterwards. I guess we came to a mutual understanding because we were best friends after that. Weird how things like that work out.

My parents were never home and neither were his. Well, Bruce Wayne was never there. Dick had talked about Bruce's negligence towards him almost all the time. He had blamed himself in the beginning, but that soon turned to dislike towards Mr. Wayne. I myself, out of all the times I spent over at Wayne Manor, never even caught a glimpse of the man himself. I did see traces of him being there though. The occasional shuffle of papers behind his always closed doors and you can't forget Alfred carrying trays of food to him.

After Dick had wrote a letter saying that he was going away to school, I knew that I wasn't ever going to see him again. I think it was his writing a letter instead of telling me face to face that told me he wasn't planning on returning.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard soft footsteps. I glanced absently over my shoulder to see Robin walking over slowly. Smiling, I realized he was obviously making his feet be detected because I had never heard him before. I moved so he could sit on the big boulder beside me. "I'm sorry."

Robin raised his dark eyebrows. "For what?"

"For snapping at you," I said, feeling the ocean spray my face.

"Don't worry about it. It's not the first time a girl has said something not so nice to me, and hopefully it won't be the last," Robin said the last with laughter tracing his words.

I smiled absentmindedly.

"So you want to tell me what happened back there?"

Sighing, I shook my head. "Not really."

"Okay."

"Okay?" I asked.

"Yep," at my confused expression he continued. "Kaleal, I of all people know what it's like to keep secrets. That's why I'm not going to push you to open up to me. If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here. It's not like I'll tell anyone anything you talk to me about."

"Thanks," I said, my eyes swimming with his kindness. "Really."

"Don't cry," Robin said, staring out into the bright sea.

"I'm not," I said wiping my wet cheeks.

Robin smiled at me, but quickly turned solemn. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For whatever happened to you."

I felt my throat close and my eyes warm with tears again. Standing, I put a hand on his shoulder. "Please, don't." As I started to walk away he grabbed my wrist.

"What? Don't what?" Robin asked, frustration lacing his words.

"Feel sorry for me. Don't go out of your way to be kind to me," I sniffed. "I don't know how to react. So please. Don't."

Robin let go of me, but I didn't dare move.

"Food?"

"What?" I asked totally lost at the sudden change of subject.

"Food. You want to go eat something? It's about lunch time." Robin said casually getting to his feet.

"Uh."

"Good. Come on," Robin said, dragging me along behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans.**

**Author's Notes: Alright yall, I know it's kinda short, but bear with me here! Please review! Thanks!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

The Titans and I were walking down the crowded streets of Jump City. Everyone had been acting like the whole meditating incident never happened, and that was fine by me.

"Pizza!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"No," Raven said dully. "We had that just the other night."

"Exactly! It's been like what, two days?" Beast Boy said jumping up and down to get his point across.

I left the group to look around the big city. They wouldn't miss me, Raven and Beast Boy's argument was much more interesting. Watching Robin over my shoulder I mentally hit myself. How could I actually be feeling something towards him? I had just met him! This wasn't like me at all. Besides, he and Starfire obviously had something between them.

Turning back around, I ran face first into something, or in my case _someone_. Cold wetness fell all over me, realizing I had knocked the drink he was carrying from his hands.

A tall, dark, and handsome guy stared down at me; a smile quirking the corner of his lips. He had a rugged appearance, even with his drink spilled down the front of his tight black T-shirt.

"I am so sorry! I didn't even see you there. Well, I mean I wasn't looking, but still," I stumbled over my words.

The guy laughed and held up his hands. "It's not a problem. I saw you coming right for me, but I was going to let you move, not me."

I smiled as I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Let me buy you another drink or something," I swatted cold ice from his shoulders, catching a glimpse of an earring in his left ear.

He looked down to his wet shirt. "I'm fine. I was finished with it anyway." His smirk rivaled mine and I loved it.

I wasn't sure what to do so I settled on holding my hand out. "I'm Kaleal."

"Jason. Nice to meet you," he said shaking my hand in a firm grip.

I just nodded instead of saying something stupid.

Jason didn't look much older than I was, but had an air of independence around him. He tossed his straight black bangs from his eyes, giving me a peek of their color. Blue. Go figure. I tore my eyes from his as I saw him grin at me looking him over.

"You can tell me it's none of my business, but I say leave him," Jason said touching his cheek and nodding at my shoulder.

I felt my own cheek and realized that I had taken off the bandages earlier. I must look like I have gotten a pretty good beating. Oops. "No, no. It's not like that."

Jason raised his eyebrows. "Sure," he said, eyes dancing. "So where are you heading?"

"Uh," I gave a short laugh. "I'm not sure."

"Not from around here?"

I shook my head in answer.

"How about I show you around?" Jason said, motioning around us.

I took a step back. "Wait a minute. I run into you, spill your drink, and you offer to show me the sites?" I smiled in bewilderment.

"Yep, that seems to be the gist of things," Jason returned my smile knowingly.

I wanted to say yes so bad, but I knew the Titan's must be wondering where I had gotten off to by now.

"You can't or just don't want to?" Jason said, reading my face.

I gave him a lopsided smile. "I want to, but I have to go catch up with...friends." The last sounding weird passing my lips.

"Alright, I know how to take a hint," Jason said, not sounding convinced. "It was nice, ah, running into you."

I smiled. "It was." I watched his backside as he turned and walked down the crowded street. He was wearing leather pants. Yummy. I bit my lower lip in consideration and finally took a breath. "Jason!"

Jason turned, walking backwards.

"Some other time?" I asked loud enough that he could hear me.

He grinned and nodded.

I smiled and turned to go back the way I had came, stopping short realizing I hadn't specified where we would be meeting one another. "How will I find you?" I asked, but Jason had already disappeared into the crowds of people.

"Shorty!" Cyborg yelled, making me turn. "What are you doing?"

"Oh! Um, nothing!" I yelled back running to his side. "Where are we eating?"

"B.B. won. We're going to the the Pizzeria," Cyborg sounded happy.

I laughed and followed him to an open place filled with umbrella covered tables. It was cute. Starfire waved us over to a round table in the center that was doused in sunlight. _Lovely_. I wasn't much for sun. The moon I could handle. The sun was just too bright for me.

I took a seat beside Raven and Cyborg sat down on my other side. "You guys ordered yet?"

Beast Boy gave a lopsided grin. "Just drinks. We weren't sure what you wanted so Robin ordered you a coke. That okay?"

"Coke's always okay," I laughed, glancing over my shoulder as I saw Beast Boy's eyes divert from mine. A pretty, perky, and blonde girl made her way over to us, drinks on a round tray.

"Here's your drinks," Blondy said with a big smile. She carefully set each glass in front of the person it belonged to. "Are you ready to order, or do you need more time?"

"We're ready!" Beast Boy said. "I want an all veggie."

"All meat for me," Cyborg smiled wide.

"Cheese. Just cheese," Raven said draping her hood over her head to hide from the sun.

"I do believe that I want everything on mine and don't forget the anchovies!" Starfire grinned.

I shuddered. Anchovies. Yuck.

"Everything except mushrooms, onions, olives, and anchovies," Robin said absently.

_No freaking way! That was what I always ordered!_

The blonde looked at me in question.

"I think I'll just share with everyone," I said eying Robin.

The waitress nodded, stuck the pen she was holding behind an ear, and made her way back into the small Pizzeria.

"That's weird," I commented.

"What is?" Robin asked slyly, his eyes watching the bubbles in his drink.

"I always order the same thing you did," I said.

"What's the chances of that?" Robin replied, not sounding interested. "So who were you talking to?" he asked, trying to sound indifferent but failing.

"Were you spying on me?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow. Smirking at his silence, I leaned back in my seat. "You were. That's rude you know."

Robin glared at me. "I was not. I just happened to notice you weren't with us anymore."

"And decided to spy? Sounds fishy..." I remarked, smiling.

After quite a few rolling of the eyes and careful remarks, Cyborg sat up in his chair. "Alright you two, foods here."

I turned to see the same perky blonde carrying two pizzas, and a guy traveling behind her with three. They gently set down the food and handed out small plates. "Do you need anything else?"

"Uh, yeah. Could we get some ranch?" Robin asked, making me hold my mouth open in surprise.

"Sure thing," the guy and blonde hustled off.

"Okay. Now that's just freaky."

"What?" Cyborg asked, a pizza slice in his hand.

"Robin's copied my pizza and what I eat on it," I said simply. I waited for the blonde to hand over the ranch to me before handing it over to Robin.

"Sorry, girl. For as long as we've known Robin that's what he's always ordered," Cyborg said, mouth full.

I took a bite of pizza, and raised my eyebrows to Robin when he smirked at me. The pizza was great, almost rivaling Gotham's.

"So are you going to be ready to work out?" Robin questioned over his drink.

My gaze slid to Raven's. "I'm pretty sure I'll have to use both of my arms. Is it okay?"

Raven finished chewing before answering. "It's fine. I healed you last night. It's going to leave a mark, and it might hurt a bit, but besides that you're okay to do whatever."

"Then we'll get started after we get back to the Tower," Robin said across the table.

I nodded. I needed to let out some of my withstanding emotions, and accidentally punching _something_ just might make my day. I covered the smile that came over my lips with a bite of pizza. I watched as cheese fell from Beast Boy's open mouth and slap against his chin.

"Ah! Get it off! Get it off! It's hot! It's hot!"

I laughed at the green boy. He was running around the table as Starfire threw a cup of water on him.

"Thanks Star," Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"You are welcome, Beast Boy," Starfire said, not noticing his sardonic tone.

I started choking on my pizza from laughing, and everyone was looking at me. I waved a hand in front of me to say that I was alright, but Cyborg started patting my back.

"Are you okay?"

Tears were in my eyes as I nodded, unconsciously feeling to see if my back was still in tact.

* * *

As we walked through the Tower's doors Robin dragged me off to the training room before I could slip away.

"Are you sure we should train just after we eat? I mean aren't we going to get sick or something?" I asked hopefully.

"No. We'll be fine. What is it? You afraid you won't be able to keep up with me?" Robin gave me a roguish smile. "I'll take it easy on you."

As we passed through the doors to the training room, my eyes widened. The place was huge, but fairly empty. Just a wide open room. "So where do we start?" I asked, trying to keep the laughter from my voice.

"How about we run a few laps," Robin answered, going to a key pad.

I gave him a funny look. "Um, running is simple."

"Running from lasers? We'll see," Robin said, while holding a gloved finger over a green button. "Ready?"

I laughed thinking he was joking. "Oh, yeah."

Robin pressed the button and all I heard was a loud noise seeming to come from nowhere at all. All of a sudden three big metal things came from the floor around us.

"They're fake, right?" I asked hesitantly.

A flash of red light left a singed burn mark right beside my booted feet.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Hell no! I thought you were kidding!" Robin's white grin was all I saw, before another laser shot at me. I started running and jumping over obstacles that appeared out of nowhere. "You're fucking crazy!" I yelled over the commotion.

"If you have such a problem, then stop them!" Robin yelled, while flipping over a large wall.

Stop them? How? "To hell with this," I muttered running towards the lasers instead of away. I ran and jumped over a thin line of red, landing into a crouch. I rolled to my feet, taking hold of the edge of a laser, as it moved I used the momentum to swing my self on top of it. "Okay," I breathed. "Now that I'm here what exactly was I planning on doing?" I studied it's structure, finding a weak spot in the tip of it. There was no way I could break it with just my fists. My gaze rove to the running and ever jumping of Robin, he looked like this was nothing. That's when my eyes fell on the staff attached to his belt. _Thank you! _I jumped from the laser, taking a running leap towards him. I stopped as two of the three lasers turned and pointed to me. I did a backwards somersault to land on my feet, and searched the burned floor for Robin, seeing his cape disappear around a wall. I ducked a red blaze and twisted and turned to follow the boy. I finally caught up to him, and reached for the staff, snatching it.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Robin asked.

"Borrowing this!" I yelled over my shoulder as I went for the nearest laser. I hopped onto it in a fluid motion, slamming the staff onto the end of it. The laser slowed then stopped completely. "Yay!" My words were cut off as another laser pointed to me, shooting. The smell of burnt hair filled my senses. I looked down and realized that a good chunk of my hair was gone. "Shit!"

My leap from the ground to the other laser was a big one, I hit the hard metal, knocking the breath out of me. "Do you know how long it takes for me to grow my hair?" Yeah, I was talking to a machine, but it felt good to yell at something. I broke the hair frying metal with Robin's staff, feeling oddly satisfied. There was one more laser, but I'd let Robin take care of it. I was breathing hard, and sweat was falling into my eyes. My lungs were heaving, and I felt ashamed of myself. I was so out of shape, I didn't look it, but I was.

"Is that all you can do?"

I took and breath and fell back against the laser, not caring that my shirt fell to show most of my stomach. "That's all I'm _going_ to do."

Robin eyed me, then pressed a button next to him on the wall. All of the lasers immediately retreated back into the depths they had come. Including the one I was on, making me fall across the cold floor. "Hey!"

"You're going to need a lot of work," Robin sighed.

I stood up indignantly. "There were three of them!"

Robin rubbed his forehead. "That was the minimum."

I was angry. He hadn't even broke a sweat. That was crap. I took a breath to scream at him, but an alarm went off before I got the chance.


	4. Red X

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Teen Titans!**

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and to all who actually read it too of course! Yall are great!! Please keep the reviews coming!! **

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"I don't see shit," I said, looking around the wide expanse of cement structures. There was supposed to be a robbery by someone named Red X somewhere, but I didn't see anything that anyone could possibly steal from. It just looked liked a bunch of broken down buildings to me.

"What about you, B.B.?" Cyborg asked the now green falcon.

I looked into the sky to see Beast Boy lever a wing over the rubble. I huffed and climbed over a wall of broken bricks. As I took a stand on all of it, I peered over the other side. "Okay, I think I see something." I was overlooking what looked like a sunken in building. There was a small hole in the top of it that was still smoking.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled from the other side, moving towards the hole.

"I guess we follow?" I questioned to mostly myself. Running down the side of the scattered debris, I jumped lightly into the hole behind Raven. It was dark except for the scattered light from the hole. I could see where we could either go left or right and that's it.

"Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy cover the left. Star and Kaleal, we'll take right," Robin said leading us down the dark passage way.

I wasn't too keen on following someone else's orders, but what the hay. "Is it just me or does this place seem deserted?"

"Hush," Robin said holding up a hand.

Pulling my singed hair into a ponytail, I rolled my dark eyes and held back a little. I didn't hear, smell, or see anything. Whoever was stealing from this place must not have had much to do. I stopped as the air pressure changed.

"Friend, Kaleal. What is wrong?" Starfire asked when I quit walking.

"She felt us going farther underground," Robin commented turning to face us. "Very good."

I shrugged. Seeing that Robin didn't have any qualms with it I continued. Mine and Robin's careful steps were loud in the confined space, Starfire wasn't a problem, considering she was flying. "Wait," I said, coming to a halt.

"Footsteps," Robin said, taking off into a run.

Starfire and I followed close behind. We turned around a sharp corner, and almost ran into Robin.

"Whoa, it's just us," Robin held his hands up.

Cyborg lowered his sonic cannon. "Looks like this thing is perfectly round."

"Yeah. We didn't see any other openings."

"Us either," Cyborg agreed.

"But the air pressured changed so we must have dropped lower," Robin commented.

"Check that out," I said, pointing to the wall next to us. It was a completely straight outline of a door.

"Move," Raven said, closing her violet eyes.

We obliged.

"_Azarath Metreon Zinthos_ !" A good portion of the wall was suddenly coated in black. With a swift motion of her pale hands the cut out door was slammed against the adjacent wall.

"Cool," I couldn't help myself from saying.

"I guess," Raven mumbled from under her cloak hood.

"Cyborg?"

"Got it covered, Robin," Cyborg said, lighting up the inside of the wall that had just been knocked out.

"Let's go."  
We all followed Cyborg's lead since he was the one with the light source. He took the left passageway and I fell into him.

"Sorry," I murmured as Cyborg helped me up.

"Wait," Robin said, bending down. "Shine some light down here."

"That's a weird looking rock," I commented as the light uncovered what I had tripped over.

"That's no rock!" Robin yelled. "Run!"

I didn't have time to think as smoke filtered into the tiny space. I started coughing on the polluted air and my eyes were burning. "Hey guys?" I choked out, falling into a wall.

"Starfire?" I heard Robin's muffled voice.

If I didn't know better I would think that a spark of jealously had just flickered within me.

"I'm here, Robin," Starfire answered.

The flapping of wings, and Cyborg's bright light made me wipe the tears from my eyes. "Aren't you a useful bugger?" I said to Beast Boy. He shrugged back into his, ah, normal form?

"Of course. Dude, my eyes are on fire!" Beast Boy rubbed his eyes furiously.

"Mine too," I pulled the hem of my shirt up to shield any incoming air.

"Looks like Red X has set up a few traps. Try not to be so careless of where you step. We're lucky that was just a smoke bomb," Robin said in a bland tone.

"Whatever," I retorted, mad that he was actually blaming this on me.

"At least we know that X came through this way," Cyborg interjected.

"Yeah. We need to keep moving."

We all followed Cyborg once more down the dark tunnel.

"There!"

I didn't know what was "there," but I followed the running Titans anyway. I ended up halting in an open area that was dimly lit. In the middle of the floor was someone in dark attire with a skull mask. "I'm going to take a wild guess, and say that he's the one we're looking for?"

"Hand it over, Red X!" Robin shouted.

Red X looked down to what he held in his hands, then turned his attention back to us. "Well, well. A new friend, Robin?"

Robin didn't even glance at me. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice."

"Kinda cute, isn't she?" Red X said, totally ignoring Robin.

"The hard way it is. Titans go!" Robin said into the wide empty space.

Before I knew it Red X was in front of me. His hand jotted out, and I took it to swing him over my shoulder. In mid-flip Red X grabbed the back of my leg and pulled me down with him. He swung me against the large crates against the adjoining wall, knocking the breath from me.

"Leave her alone!" Starfire cried.

I looked up just in time to duck down. All I felt was hot air hit next to me. The alien princess had shot a starbolt at Red X and missed. I watched as Robin ran and used his staff to lift himself up onto a platform above us, where Red X had jumped.

"Um, any help?" I asked, trying to find a way up onto the platform.

"Gotcha covered, Shorty," Cyborg said, grabbing me by the waist and throwing me.

I flew up, and landed hard on the platform. "Thanks," I grumbled. Getting to my feet, I saw Robin run around a corner, and I quickly followed behind him. Jumping over a crate, I ran right into a green hippo. "Sorry."

Beast Boy turned back to normal, and held out his hand to me. "It's okay."

"What is that?" I asked, pointing to a small red X on his side.

Beast Boy looked down just as it exploded. "Crap. Crap. Crap!"

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking at the now burned X on his side.

"Yeah. I hate those things! It's not the only one he's given me!"

I looked over Beast Boy's shoulder as a black coated crate slammed against a wall. "Let's go," I said, moving around the changeling.

Raven stood off to the left with a hovering Starfire. "I didn't hit him," the half-demon said lamely.

"Where did he go?" I asked, looking around. At Raven's shrug, I turned around, running face first into someone. Seeing a red X on the uniform, I swung my fist into his chest. He just barely moved away.

"What are your powers?" Red X asked, sounding mildly interested.

"Powers?" I asked, all the while trying to land a strike on him.

"Well, since you're with the Titans, I would think there should be something special about you. That's what they do. Use you for your strengths," Red X replied.

Stopping, I lowered my leg. There wasn't anything special about me. Why was I here?

"You're a nobody, aren't you?" Red X asked, his mask getting on my nerves.

"Shut up!" I yelled, kicking out and actually coming in contact with something. Shit. It was his enclosed hand. He pulled my ankle towards him, and his hand moved to get hold on my thigh. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you something," Red X whispered in my ear. He yanked me off my feet, and ducked as a staff went over both of our heads. His weight was light on me, and he did a hand spring to his feet to kick out at Robin.

I laid on the floor, watching Robin and Red X go at it. My mouth hung open as I realized that they fought exactly alike. _ What the hell? _I thought, jumping to my feet. As I put weight on my leg, I heard a "crack" and my thigh was on fire. I fell as my leg gave away. "Fuck!" I heard Red X give a small laugh in my direction, and my cheeks flushed. "Thanks a lot, you freaking bastard!"

"Oh, such language," Red X said, dropping to the ground, and knocking Robin off his feet.

I felt the back of my thigh, to come back with blood. "Holy crap. You made me bleed!"

"I'm almost close to caring," Red X said sardonically.

"That's it!" I said, levering myself up, with the help of a nearby crate. I reached down in a swift motion to grab the staff from Robin's belt, and swung it at Red X's hand. To my utter surprise it hit his wrist, making him pull back.

Robin grabbed the staff from my hands, and took Red X's cape into a firm grasp. "Hand it over."

"Not a chance," Red X said, pulling out an X and throwing it at Robin's head.

We ducked as an explosion echoed against the hollow walls. I covered my head when small pieces of the wooden crates fell over us.

Robin stood up on impulse, and to my amazement swore.

I stood also and realized that Red X wasn't to be seen. "Aren't we going to go after him?"

"Why would we?" Robin retorted, holding up a thin disc between his fingers, a small smile playing his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any right to the Titans!**

**Author's Notes: Sorry it's so short yall! The next will be longer, promise! And thanks to all of you who reviewed!! Please keep them coming!**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

I stood in the bathroom connected to my room, looking at my soon to be scars dismissively. I didn't look that good. That piece of rotten crap Red X guy better watch out next time! I reached down to feel my thigh. It hurt... seriously... I think it's going to me permanent... That would be the perfect reminder of being outdone by a criminal... Great.

Gently, I removed my clothing, and bent down to turn the water to hot. Sticking my hand under the water, I pulled it back. It was freezing! "Gotta wait for it to heat up..." I muttered, rolling my eyes. Fixing to get to my feet, I glanced down into the white tub. There was a huge brown spider. Screaming, I grabbed a towel and ran out of the bathroom.

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" I cried, as I broke out into the dim hallway.

"Kill what?" Asked all of the Titans at once, as they rounded the corner of the hall.

All I did was jump up and down and point to the brightly lit bathroom.

The guys gave one look at me, lowered their eyes to the ground, and made their way to the bathroom. I looked down at myself with just a towel on. Lovely. I followed Starfire and Raven into my bedroom and all I heard was Beast Boy's laughter.

"It's..." Robin started.

"A spider," Cyborg finished.

"It's going to drown! Grab it!" Starfire squealed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, shuddering.

Raven was already making her way out of my room; caring not of the arachnid.

"You're afraid of spiders!" Beast Boy said, between spurts of laughter.

"Do not be afraid of the spider, Kaleal. It is not scary," Starfire said, holding the creepy crawly creature out to me.

I jumped as I backed away from her.

"Um, Star? Why don't you go let it outside?" Robin asked, smiling,

"Okay," Starfire replied cheerfully.

"Besides... I'm not afraid," I murmured under my breath, looking to the floor. My eyes grew wide as I saw my hot pink bra and thong out for anyone to see.

"Um, well thanks. You guys can go now," I said, pushing Robin out of the small room.

Beast Boy's laughter suddenly cut off and I turned around. His eyes were glued to my undergarments. "Get out of here!" Robin and Cyborg snickered. "Now!" I pushed the green boy out, tripping over his feet I went down with an "oaf."

"Are you okay?" Cyborg asked, holding a hand out.

"She's still bleeding," Robin said all traces of humor now gone.

"It's called carpet burn, boys," I said, getting up on my own and rubbing my stinging knee.

"No. Your," Robin cleared his throat. "Er, thigh."

"Huh?" I tried to see it, but I couldn't. Though I could see a steady blood trail moving down my leg.

"Let me see," Robin said, reaching for my leg.

"No, you perv!" I said, slapping his gloved hands away.

Robin's masked eyes narrowed. "I just want to see how bad it is."

I chewed on my lower lip. "Fine...but only if they leave," I said pointing to the two boys.

"You heard her," Robin said, waving them away.

I waited until my door slid shut before I turned back to Robin. "Okay."

Robin bent down and his gloved hand touched my bare leg. His hands traveled up slowly, and I looked at the ceiling. "Hey!" I said as I felt my towel being lifted up.

"Well, you want me to look at it don't you?" Robin asked.

"Actually this is your idea," I said blandly.

Robin took that as an "okay" because he lifted the towel again.

I tried to think of something to say off the topic of him lifting up my towel. "He didn't stamp my ass," I said sarcastically, still feeling him pulling up the towel.

Robin faltered. "Pretty close."

I rolled my eyes, and was glad when his hands stopped moving. "Well?"

"Wow. He got you good."

"Awesome," I said sarcastically.

"Considering the way he held you though..." Robin trailed off.

"What?" I asked, appalled at his accusatory tone.

"Nothing," he retorted. "Can I touch it?"

"Uh," is all I could think of to say.

Robin's fingers traced the outline of an X. "I think you should wrap it up, at least until the bleeding stops."

"Okay," I agreed.

* * *

"Kaleal?"

I started at the small voice, and realized that the water I was in was cold on my bare body. I hurriedly got out of the tub, and wrapped a fluffy towel around me. "Yes?"

"It is me, Starfire. I am sorry if I bothered your bathing, but you have been in there for quite a while, and I just wanted to check on you..." Starfire let her voice fall.

I couldn't help my smile when I opened the door. "I'm fine."

Starfire's big green eyes brightened immediately. "That is wonderful!"

I let out a laugh as I searched my bag for something suitable to wear.

"You are very cold to the touch, and you have bumps of the goose?" Starfire said, inspecting my arm.

"Goosebumps, Star," Robin's voice sounded in my doorway.

"Oh."

"Why don't you go eat," Robin said, more as a command.

Starfire looked to me then back at Robin. "But, I was going to wrap up her leg."

Robin gave her a steady gaze that she read clearly.

"Please come join our eating when you are dressed?" Starfire asked me, as she handed the ace bandage to Robin.

"Okay." I heard the door slide close behind her. "You need something?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to tell you... That you did good today," Robin raised his eyes to the white ceiling.

"Oh?" I asked sardonically, pointing to my X'ed thigh. "Real good."

"Come on, Kaleal. We've been hit by those stupid X's tons of times," he replied, as he came close and dropped to his knees to wrap up my leg.

Red X's words echoed in my head. "_Well, since you're with the Titans, I would think there should be something special about you. That's what they do. Use you for your strengths._"

"Is something bothering you?" Robin asked, obviously reading my expression.

I hesitated before answering. "No."

Robin stopped rubbing the antiseptic and leaned back. "Was it something I said?"

"Not you..." I mumbled before I thought.

"Who was it and what did they say?" Robin asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No one and nothing."

"Don't lie," he said, pulling back when I started to lean toward him.

My hands traced his bare cheek to the outline of his mask. "Why do you wear this?"

Robin pulled my hands from his face and moved me so he could start wrapping the bandage again. "To hide my secret identity," he replied, trying to lighten the mood.

I cocked my head to the side. "Careful, Robin. People might start to think you're hiding something,"

He shrugged his shoulders and replied solemnly, "Maybe I am."

"Can I... just a glimpse?" I asked, reaching for the corner of the mask.

Robin jerked back as if he had been slapped. "No."

My hands fell as I looked away.

"It's nothing personal," Robin said, his voice telling me that it was.

"Yes it is, but that's okay. Just mark my words, Robin the Boy Wonder. I _will_ see you unmasked one day," I smiled confidently.

Robin smirked as he stood. "Not on my watch."

"We'll see," I commented, pulling clothes from my bag.

"Keep telling yourself that," Robin said, while walking to my door.

As I heard the door slide open I spoke, all playfulness gone. "Why did you let me go fight today? Be one of the team? Why did you even ask me to stay here?"

Robin turned around as the mood changed to one of question. "Because I see something in you."

"Please don't use me, Robin," I said quietly.

"I would never--"

"Promise."

Robin shook his head. "Why are you questioning my motives?"

"Just," I took a short breath. "Promise."

"I shouldn't have to," Robin said, storming out of my room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans, though it would be very awesome...**

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Just wanted tot thank all of you who read, and mostly to those who reviewed!! You all are great! Please, keep them coming! And enjoy!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

_"What are you doing in here?" I asked the masked boy as he sat on my bed. _

_Robin lifted his heavy gaze to mine. "I need to tell you something."_

_His tone was too serious for me not to be concerned. "What is it?"_

_"Come over here," Robin said, patting the space beside him. He waited until I obliged before continuing. "It's about Starfire and me."_

_I went to stand, not wanting to hear anything about the ideal couple. Robin's gloved hand on my leg made me stay seated. "Go ahead," I grumbled. _

_"Well, I guess you think you know how we feel about each other."_

_I nodded solemnly, only hearing what I couldn't ignore. _

_"It's just that it's one sided," Robin admitted. _

_"I wouldn't worry about that. Starfire is crazy about you," I said truthfully._

_"That's just it. It's not her. It's me," Robin said, casting his eyes to the floor. _

_"What are you talking about?" I asked, totally confused. _

_"I... I have feelings for someone else..." _

_I raised my eyebrows. "Raven? You've liked Raven this entire time? Boy, you sure fooled everybody. How is Starfire going to take it?" I took and intake of breath. "My God. What is she going to say!"_

_Robin stopped my rambling with a gloved finger on my lips. "Shush. I don't like Raven. Not that way..."_

_My mouth opened as I scooted a little away from him. "Robin... Are you? Is it Beast Boy? You know I won't judge you, but you've got to understand my surprise!" I rubbed my head in disbelief. "Wow. I mean wow. I would have never thought!"_

_This time Robin took his hand and placed it over my mouth, looking around to see if anyone had heard. "I am not gay! Are you crazy?!" He hissed. _

_I slanted my eyes, and said around his hand. "You don't have to be ashamed, Robin. I'll still respect you." _

_"No, Kaleal! I am not gay! Seriously."_

_"Then who? Who do you like?" _

_"I know you aren't that dense... At least I didn't think so..." _

_My eyes widened as I stood up. "No way! Can't be. That can't--"_

_Robin got to his feet and placed his hands gently on my cheeks. "It is. I do. You're what I want."_

_I shook my head. "No. You are supposed to like Starfire, not me."_

_"Kaleal, you're telling me you have no feelings towards me?"_

_"That's not the point," I said, lowering my eyes. _

_He raised my chin up so our eyes met. "Yes. It is."_

_"But--" I was silenced by his soft but demanding lips on mine. I sighed into him. "Not fair."_

_Robin pulled back long enough to smile. "I always get what I want, and I've wanted you since the day I met you."_

_I fell onto my back on the bed, our lips never leaving each other. "I feel the same..." Moving as he did I fell on top of him. He gently kissed my neck, making me giggle. "Robin..."_

"Kaleal?"

"Yes?" I murmured, closing my eyes.

"You ready to get up?"

Smiling, I giggled. "Not yet..."

"Wake up!"

The boy's tone brought me from sleep. I was lying on a body pillow, and Robin stood against the wall, a smirk playing his lips.

My eyes widened as I realized I had been dreaming. "How long have you been there?" I muttered groggily.

"Not long," Robin said, but his smile telling me it wasn't so.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you _not_ to come in here?" I said, thinking back to the past week he had woken me up every morning.

"Once more?"

I rolled my eyes and got from my bed. "Why do you insist on waking up so early?"

"Cause the earlier you get to training the better."

Robin had been working me to death lately. I don't know what his deal was. My aches and pains were still devouring me slowly... "What's on the agenda?"

"Sparring."

My eyes widened. There was no way in hell that I was going up against him. I would lose... badly, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of proving he was better.

"Don't even give me that look. We're going to be in the pool so put on a bathing suit," Robin said, giving me an unreadable look.

The temperature outside finally kicked into my morning head. "It's like 60 degrees out there!"

Robin smirked. "53 actually."

"Besides I don't have a bathing suit," I said in finality.

"Go ask Star or Raven for one."

"There is no way I'm getting in that pool!"

* * *

"Oh, yes! I have plenty of them!" Starfire said, as I stood outside of her door. Her room was in all purple, almost giving me a headache at its brightness. "Do come in."

"Okay," I said, walking into the threshold.

"A one-piece or two?" Starfire asked, digging in the bottom of her closet.

"One," I said, figuring the more clothing to it the warmer I would be. "I can't believe he is making me go sparring in a freezing cold pool!"

Starfire turned her head to the side, letting her red hair fall to cover her face. "Robin will not make you do anything you do not wish to do."

"Yeah, but I'd rather do what he says then hear him complain about it later," I said, making up the first excuse that popped into my head. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"I believe you just did," Starfire giggled. "Yes, you can."

I chewed on my lower lip, images from my dream kept popping into my head uncomfortably. "Are you and Robin..."

Starfire blushed a little and looked to the carpeted floor. "No. We are not the couple I wish us to be."

I couldn't help but think of what Robin had said in my dream, _"That's just it. It's not her. It's me." _"Um, why aren't you two... together?"

"Please do not take this the wrong way, Kaleal, but I do not want to speak of this right now," Starfire said, hurt lacing her words.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried," I said, trying to reconcile.

"Do not apologize. Oh, look. What about this one?" Starfire asked, holding out a shimmery purple one-piece bathing suit.

"That's great. Thanks a lot."

"You are welcome," she said, getting from her knees. "Kaleal, do not worry about the cold. It will not be as bad as you think."

I nodded, thinking she must be a little off this morning. "See you later."

* * *

"What took you so long?" Robin asked from beside the pool.

Noticing the mask was covering his eyes I couldn't help but ask, "Even in the pool?" I motioned to my eyes.

Robin touched the mask with his fingertips. "Even in the pool."

I looked over the tall building, the cool wind picking up my hair. "I'm cold."

Robin rolled his eyes and gingerly took off his robe to reveal his swimming trunks. "Come on."

Heaving a sigh, I took off my own robe and slowly walked to the side of the pool. "You're going to give me pneumonia."

"Nah," Robin said, stepping down the ladder.

"Yeah," I mimicked. Giving up my resolve I stuck my foot into the water, pulling it back out in surprise. "It's warm. Almost hot!"

"Wow, you're smart," Robin said sardonically.

"Whatever," I replied, getting into the pool, my eyes closing in relaxation. "How about we just float for a while?"

"I don't think so," Robin said, getting into a fighting stance. "Ready?"

"How are we supposed to spar in a pool?"

"Too difficult for you?"

I stood up, a good three feet from him. "Show me what you've got."

Robin's smirk was my only warning.

A blow to my mid-section threw me off balance, making me fall under water. I kicked myself to the surface, gasping for breath. "Okay. Lucky shot," I said, grabbing Robin's fist as it almost collided with my cheek. I twisted his wrist and he pulled me under water; seeing blurry images of him.

As water clouded my vision I kicked out. Robin pushed me down until my back hit the bottom of the clear pool. I tried to force him off of me, but couldn't. Twisting and turning, my breath I held was running out. Motioning to the surface with my hands for air, Robin still didn't let up. I choked in water, and did the first thing I thought of; grabbing for his mask.

Robin jerked back, letting go of me and searching for the small piece of material blindly.

I swam to the surface, gulping down the air that hit me. I saw the form of Robin under the water, and kicked at him. "You could have drowned me!"

Robin recoiled at my foot in his back, and burst from the water, his back to me.

I saw what he sought and grabbed it just as he lunged for it.

"Give it to me," Robin said, holding his hand out and looking the other way.

"You could have killed me!" I exaggerated.

"Now, Kaleal," Robin said in a deathly tone.

"I can't believe you! All you care about is this stupid mask!" I said, waving it around dramatically.

"Just hand it over. Before I make you," he added in an undertone.

I held my mouth open slightly at his nerve. "Shove it up your ass!" I grabbed his shoulder and tried to pull him to face me.

Robin removed my hand from him and grabbed my other wrist, pulling me against him. He swept the mask from my cold fingers and placed it where it belonged. Robin bent his head so when he spoke his breath tickled my ear. "Don't _ever_ do that again."

My eyes widened at the seriousness of the situation, jumping slightly as he let go of me. I tried to think of something to yell at him, but nothing would come out. "Robin, I...," I mumbled. When I didn't hear a reaction I turned around to look at an empty pool. The door to go inside the tower slamming shut. I slapped my hand against the water in aggravation. "Great. Just great," I whispered. "Smooth freaking move, Kaleal."

Gathering my resolve I pulled myself from the pool, tugging on the fluffy robe. I pulled open the door and closed it behind me slowly. Walking down the hallway I didn't even notice a door opening beside me.

"Hey."

I turned in surprise. "Hey."

Beast Boy looked me over once before taking stride beside me. "Been swimming?"

"Kinda," I said, not wanting to talk about it, but not wanting him to leave either. "You just now getting up?"

"Yeah. Late night," Beast Boy replied.

"Oh," I said in a teasing manner. "Date?"

The green boy let out a laugh. "If you count me and the TV as a date..."

I grinned. "Aw, come on. Girls have gotta love yours ears."

Beast Boy beamed. "You like my ears?" he asked shyly.

"How could I not?" I retorted. At least one of us should feel good about themselves.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

I mostly smiled and nodded as we continued down the dark hallway, Beast Boy talking nonstop about some new game that had just come out. We came to a halt in front of my bedroom door. "I'm gonna change, okay?"

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen. You want something to eat?"

"How about we go out?" I asked, hopefully. Not wanting to run into Robin at any point today.

"Sure. I'll ask the guys," Beast Boy started to walk down the hall before I yanked him back.

"No!" I stopped myself and said calmly, "No. I mean. Well, we couldn't just go alone?"

Beast Boy raised a green eyebrow. "Why?"

I heaved a sigh. "Because there is a certain masked guy I don't want to be around at the moment."

"Oh! Why didn't you just say that you and Robin were at it?" B.B. laughed. "We kind of have to ask Cyborg to go though because he is our ride."

"Don't you have something that can get us off this stupid island?"

B.B. smiled halfheartedly. "I want a moped! But no. Unless you want me to fly us out of here we have to ask Cy."

I rolled my eyes. "The flying is actually tempting... Do you think Cyborg will let me drive? I have my license..."

"No way! He barely lets any of us touch much less drive the T-car."

I sighed again. "Forget it. I'm not even hungry anyway," I said, walking into my room. "I'll catch up with you later."

Beast Boy put a hand on my door as I tried to close it. "Kaleal, if your planning on doing what I think you are then I would suggest that you wait awhile to apologize to him..."

My breath caught. "I'll remember that if I ever decide to say sorry." With that I closed my door.


End file.
